


Never Let Go

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Now the team found two little girls, Parent!SkyeWard, Ward was undercover in Hydra, ward and skye have to take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Never. I'll never let you again." He said, and it was a promise, this time he would never let her go. He would keep on protecting her until his last breath. And that was something he would always be proud to do.' Or in wich grant Ward was a undercover agent in Hydra. And now he and Skye (and the team) have kids to take care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love skyeward and wanted to do a cute thing... You know Ward as undercover in Hydra is what makes me happy in this lonely days, 'cause there's no way that cute cheekbones are from hydra... So, don't forget to tell me what you think in a reviews. I'd love to know whats in your minds after reading this..  
> So, this is just like a prologue to the story... So you can like understand what happend before...

Skye sat in the chair beside Ward. All she could think now was that she'd lost him. He was undercover in hydra. Coulson asked him along with Fury. They said it would be the best way to take down hydra. To have someone in the inside. Someone who Garrett would trust, and that it would make it easier to track and to end all hydra cells.

But of course, the team didn't knew he was undercover. He tried to tell her, obviously, she didn't listen. She only listened when Coulson told her, when Ward was already trapped inside a hydra cell, beaten up, almost dying, that Coulson spoke up, that he said 'We're going to get him back.' Simple as that. 'We're going to get him back, he's not a traitor, we just needed everyone to belive he was.'

He was unconscious when she found him. She was the first one to get to his cell. Garrett made sure to not let Ward in an easy way. He was hurt, more than in the physical way.

She knew he had done things he wasn't proud of, killed people. Innocent people, but she also knew it was to save S.H.I.E.L.D, to save the team,  _to save her._  It was true that he dropped the medical pod, with Fitz and Simmons, in the ocean, but he did so they could stay alive, he knew that if they had stayed in the plane, Garrett would have made him kill them. He couldn't. Jemma was like his sister. Fitz, his little brother. He wouldn't be able to lose them. No, not his team.

He had made a deal with Garrett, Skye is off the line. But after Garrett found out she was an 0-8-4, is that his cover was blown, at the first mention of hurting Skye, his Berserker staff anger building up in him, next thing he knows, he was yelling at Garrett, taking his gun, and that was when Garret knew.

Ward connected Coulson thought the gps device he had hidden before Garrett could find him. "He knows." It was all he said before the line went off. Coulson immediately told the team, he didn't like hiding things for them, specially something that made them angry and sad for weeks.

After they found Fitzsimmons, Skye refused to belive in Ward, to belive in anything. Coulson had told her, 'We don't know his reasons, he likes you Skye, and you know that.' it was his way of trying to tell her, but when he really said the words 'Ward is not hydra, he's undercover' was that Skye understood it all.

Why he had saved her from Garrett so many times, why he had told her to run, why he had said she would understand someday. She did now. He did it to save her. So that's why she stayed beside him. She refused to leave his side, not even for a second. She wanted to make sure he was safe. Like he made sure she was.

* * *

When he woke up, three days later, she was still there, holding his hands.

"Skye." The first thing he said.

"Hey, robot, you scared us. I tought I'd lost you for a second." She said while holding his hand and soothing his face.

"Sorry. I couldn't tell you, it was dangerous." He said looking at her. "How long have you been here?" Of course he noted the leak of sleep in her face, the way she looked tired.

"Since you were brought here. About three days ago."

"Three days?!" He says trying to sit up.

"Get back to bed, T-1000, you're still not all better."

"Skye, you left to eat and sleep, right? Last time I saw you, you were hurt, are you better?" He was so protective to her and she couldn't say she didn't liked it.

"Ward, I'm fine." She says, she can't belive he's still over protective about her. She heard his cover was blown because of her. She would ask him later about that.

"Good. How did you got me out?" He asked her, because he's not sure of all, the last thing he remembers he was in a cell, beaten up, unconsciously.

"My good hacking skills were used, May and Coulson kicked everyone that come anywhere near and we all got you out." She said with a smile. "Jemma patched you up while Trip and Fitz found a hospital."

"Thanks." He said honestly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you." He blurted out. "I should have told you from day 1, and now you hate me, but I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you, i tried to, really, I tried a lot, but i don't hate you. I don't think I ever could hate you." She said almost in a whisper. "I really tried to hate you, Grant."

"I love you." He said smiling at her. "I should have told you that too."

She blushed and smiled at him. "I love you too, robot."

And then he kissed her, a soft sweet kiss, like a promise, like a apologize.

"But you really should have told me, robot." She said before she playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'll remember to do that next time we try to save the world from a secret organization from the 40's." He said while she sat in the bed next to him.

"Next time? Grant Ward, there won't be a next time. I'm not letting you out without me, never!" She said with a laugh, a laugh he missed during his mission, a laugh he never tought he would hear again.

"Never. I'll never let you again." He said, and it was a promise, this time he would never let her go. He would keep on protecting her until his last breath. And that was something he would always be proud to do.

"You better not, or else my 0-8-4 thing will come out and kill you." She said as she let her head down to his chest and let herself get some sleep. They slept holding each other, and that was how the team found them on the next morning. Holding on to each other to never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, and really the first one in the story, like when you actually get to see the girls... Hope you like it...

Grant Ward was back in the bus. But back in the bus didn't meant back to missions. He was benched until he got better from his injuries. According to Simmons, it would take a while. So when the team was in missions, he would be in the bus, usually with FitzSimmons or Skye, but today it would be different. He was allowed to go on a mission, a simple one, take 0-804 energy and get it to the bus.

The team had tracked down the 0-8-4 energy from an orphanage in new York. The orphanage got destroyed before they could get there and the only survivors were the two little girls who hide in the basement. The little girls were scared, to say the least. They had a few bruises, but the mental damage was worse. They didn't trusted anyone. Well, until Ward and Skye found them.

"Hey." Skye said in her most lovely tone, to let the girls know they were safe. "I'm Skye. Can you come here?" The little girls nodded their heads and walked to them. "He's Ward, he's going to carry one of you, while I carry the other, okay?" The girls nodded their heads again and let the two agents carry them to the SUV.

"They are the only survivors?" Coulson asked.

"We found them on the basement, sir. I think they have a few bruises, but I'm not so sure about more injuries." Ward answered to his boss.

"Where are we goin'?" one of the little girls asked Ward.

"We're taking you two to a safe place, okay?" Coulson answered. "It'll be okay. What's your names?"

"I'm Amelie." The girl, in Ward's arms - Amelie, answered.

"I'm Angeline." The other one, in Skye's arms said.

"Lovely names." Coulson said as they drove back to the bus.

* * *

"Little girls?" The female half of FitzSimmons said. "Two little girls?"

"Simmons, we need them checked, I think they have a few injuries, but we're not so sure." Ward said as he put the little girl in the table at the lab. Just for the little girl to hold tight in him.

"No, no, I don't want to!" She cried.

"It's okay, she'll just see if you're hurt, okay? Can you be a big girl for me and do that, huh?" Ward said trying to make the little girl trust him.

"See, your sister will sit too, right Angie?" The little girl, Angie, nodded her head and said.

"It won't hurt?"

"It won't hurt. I promise." Skye said looking at the two girls. "She'll just make sure you're fine."

* * *

In the other room, Phil Coulson and Melinda May were trying to find out what to do next.

"They are not the 0-8-4 energy. But they survived, how?" May asked.

"I don't know, May. But they trust Skye and Ward. They'll have to stay in the bus for a while until we find out what we can do." The team leader said.

"Are you saying we leave these two little girls to be taken care of by Skye and Ward?"

"Yeah. Look at them" He said pointing to the tablet in his hands that showed the two scientist, the two girls and the other two agents in the lab. "They're holding on to them, they trust tem, they'll be fine."

"This is a plane. A Shield plane."

"it's just for a few days, a week at most." Coulson said.

"Great, now we have five children in this bus. And this time I'll have to baby proof it." The agent said walking away.

* * *

The little girls were again in the arms of the agents, who were trying to get them to do a blood test.

"No, it'll hurt, please, don't lemme." Amelie said.

"It wont I swear, okay." Skye said as she held the girl closer, "It'll be just a little thing, you won't even feel it-"

"They'll have to stay in the bus for a while, until we found out what to do next." Coulson said. "That means, baby proofing it, according to Agent May."

"if I'll have more kids in here, i don't want them falling off the stairs." the agent in question, May, said walking away.

"That's great, they're so cute." Skye said. "See, it didn't hurt a bit."

"Sir, how do we baby proof it a Shield plane?" Ward asked. he really liked the girls, but babies, in a shield bus?

"Well, some of you will have to get little doors and the usual stuff."

"oh, and clothes, and food. And coloring books, and toys." Skye said.

"Skye, its just for a while"

"Don't care, if they are staying they will need these stuff." She said while putting the two girls in the floor.

"Well, guess were shopping then." Jemma Simmons said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all. Another chappie for you... Hope you like it! This time they take the girls shopping... Fluffiness is what i life for, so... yeah, fluff.

"So, I guess, we take the girls with us?" Skye asked her boss. "I can't buy clothes for two four years old girls without them trying it on. It may not fit."

"Skye, just buy clothes." Ward said. "It's not that hard."

"It's not? Then you are coming with us." The hacker said with a smirk.

"Oh, we'll take Leo with us too!" Jemma said. "He said it was easy to take care of children."

"I said it would be easy since they seem to be quiet." The male half of FitzSimmons said. "besides, they are children. How hard can it be?"

* * *

It was very hard. To make it a start, they didn't knew what to buy exactly, or where to buy.

"We should just go to a mall." Skye said. "There's a lot of shops there, so it'll be easier to find it all."

"Yeah. That'd be great. We should get the clothes first and then the toys, while the boys get the baby proofing part." Jemma said.

"Why do we always get the hard part? It's always me..." she heard Fitz mumbling.

"Leopold Fitz!" She shouted.

* * *

They got to the mall, Skye and Jemma took the girls, who were sleeping, to buy clothes and kids essentials, while Ward and Fitz went to buy the baby proofing supplies.

"Hello. May i help you?" The attendant said to them.

"We are here to buy baby proofing supplies" Ward said but was cut off by Fitz.

"Do you have any idea of how to baby proof a place for 4 years old kids?"

"Well, you put doors in the stairs, protection on eletronical devices, on the bath tub, basically anything that the kids may touch. Who's the lucky dad?" Fitz pointed at Ward, that was so choked that couldn't even react. "Well, you'll need this." She said handing them a big list of things.

After the attendant left Ward asked Fitz. "Why did you said I was the girl's father?"

"Because you're taking care of them, and we needed to say something and I don't look like I'm a daddy."

"Do i?" Ward asked and sighed when Fitz nodded his head.

"Well, you look good with the kids." It was all the scientist told him before getting the list of his hands and walking away to get the shopping done.

* * *

"Oh, look at this pretty dress!" Jemma said in her most enthusiastic voice. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Yeah. Do they have in different colours? That way we can take for both and don't mess them up, and they can switch." Skye said while she got a few skirts out of the hang.

"Oh, they're really pretty. We should get them some pyjamas too." The scientist said. "How do you think the boys are doing?"

"Uh, they must be fine." Skye said, wich in fact she wasn't very sure of,  _what if they buy the wrong things?_

"Yeah. We should get a basket." Jemma said.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, we need a basket for the clothes." Skye said.

"Sure, follow me. They are your kids?" She asked looking at Skye.

"Yes. They are her kids." Jemma said quickly.

As soon as the woman left to get the basked Skye asked Jemma. "So, I'm the mommy?"

"You look like the mommy." the scientist said. "Oh, we should wake them so they can try on the clothes."

"Yeah, you're right, about the waking them part." She said looking at the girl in her arms and at the one in Jemma's. "Wake up, little Mellie and Angie, time to rise and shine, and buy clothes."

"Just a bitty more." Angie said.

"No, no, wake up. You can sleep more when we get back to the bus, now wake up." Jemma said smiling at the little girl.

* * *

After they brought all the clothes and supplies, they all met in the little café outside the mall, to get something to eat before going to the bus. When the girls saw Ward, they immediately left their seats and went to him, he carefully picked the two in his arms. "Hey there. How was the shopping, uh?"

"We got teddy bears, I never had a teddy bear before." Angie answered. That made Ward's heart skip a beat, they didn't have teddy bears before? Even him, with his twisted family, had teddy bears as a kid.

"Uh, what are their names?" He said as he sit on a chair and hand one of the girls to Skye.

"I dunno." Mellie said, "What should we name?" She asked Skye.

"Your choice." She said to the little girls. "Now, what do you want to eat? cookies?"

The girls nodded and Ward asked for the waitress.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, what will you want?"

"Uh, cookies for the two little ones, apple pie, for you?" Skye nodded and he continued, "Tea for you two?" He asked FitzSimmons. They nodded and he said, "For me, just a coffee."

They all waited a few minutes for their foods. "Do your daughters want milk to drink with the cookies?" The waitress asked Ward and he nearly choked in his coffee.

"Sure, they'll want." Skye said. "You okay, Ward?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he lied.  _How could someone think that two little perfect girls were his?_ He was still a monster. He was working with Shield, but did things for Hydra too, to save his cover, but he did it, he killed it, and yet, people tought he could be good. _Skye tought he could be good._

* * *

"People tought i'm their mom, too." Skye said as they went to their bunk after they got the kids to sleep in Skye's old bunk. "It was weird, but they are adorable."

"It's just, I never tought I could have kids, with Shield and everything." He said while sitting in the bed. "It just seems way too perfect, wich I'm not."

"You're good. You did what you did to save us from Hydra." She said hugging him. "It's all fine now."

"I know. It's just"

"Let's talk about other things. How do you think they survived?"

"They hide." He said. "All that matters is that they are safe."

"What will happen to them?"

"I don't know, Skye."

"Will they be like me? Going on and off foster homes."

"I don't know. I wish I did." he said kissing her forehead. "I wish I did."

"Do you know what they told me?" She said as they lay down in the bed. "That they never had a teddy bear before."

"They told me that too. They were really happy to get a teddy bear."

"I had several teddy bears. From my foster homes. At least they gave me that."

"I had one teddy bear as a kid, until my brother set it on fire, but I had one. They said they never did before."

"That's sad." She said while he hugged her.

"Skye, Ward. I need to talk to you two. Now." Coulson's voice echoed to the room.

"Already going, sir." Ward said in response.  _What did he wanted to tell them?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all... new chappie for you! Hope you like it...

"So, what do you wanna talk about, AC?" Skye asked when they got to Coulson's office.

"It's about the twins. I saw that they have a special bond with you two." Coulson said to the younger agents.

"We saved them. It's normal for kids to get attached for those who save them." Ward said.

"I know, that's why I'm putting you two to take care of them." Coulson said looking at them both. "They are children who need to be taken care off, Hill and Fury agreed with me that they should stay in the bus for protection."

"Protection? From what?" Skye asked.

"The 0-8-4 energy was somehow after them, according to our search. We all think it will be safer for them to be here than in another orphanage." Coulson said handing them a file. "But, however, you two have a say about this. If you say you want to take care of them, while we solve the problem and they stay in the bus, they stay, if not, we will find another solution."

All it took for them to respond was one look at each other. Skye saw how Ward had liked the girls, and Ward saw how Skye also had liked them, liked way too much to let them go on and off foster families like she did. "Yes, we will take care of them, while they are in the bus." Ward said.

* * *

After their talk with Coulson, Skye and Ward headed to their bunk. "We did the right choice, didn't we? It's just for a while, but we know they'd be safe." Skye said almost sleeping in Ward's arms. "We should take them to the park tomorrow!"

"What?" Ward answered. "There's people after them and you want to take them to the park?"

"Yeah. I don't know if they ever went to a park before. And we'll be there. T-1000 can take care of them." She said hoping he'd say yes.  _But how could he say 'no' to her._

"Okay, but only if we make sure there aren't any possible way of threat. If I see, or you see anything suspicious, we will be back in the bus."

"Yay. I bet they'll love it!" She said cuddling with him. "We tell them after breakfast tomorrow." she said before finally sleeping.

* * *

In the next morning, after their usual training time, Skye and Ward headed to Skye's old bunk so they could wake up the girls. While they did that, the rest of the team had a meeting.

"So, the kids are staying?" Fitz asked his boss.

"Yes. They are staying." Coulson answered.

"Who's taking care of them?"

"How long they stay?"

"Do they stay forever?"

"What is after them?"

"Wait there. One by one. First of all, Ward and Skye will take care of them. They seem to have a special bond, and the girls feel safer with them." Coulson said.

"Yeah, when we were shopping, they stayed with Skye and me, but when Ward came, they left to go to him." Jemma said. "It is really adorable."

"They'll stay until we find whoever is after them." Coulson started. "That, may take a while, since we have no clue, but we will do our best to take care of them. Understood?"

"Yes sir." FitzSimmons said at the same time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" May asked him in private.

"Yeah. I like the idea of having kids in here."

"We already have kids in here. Ward is the teenage who takes care of the youngest ones , FitzSimmons the twins who are a bit science weird, and Skye the little one who always gets in trouble."

"And now we there's two baby girls." He said smiling.

"What a family."

"What a family." He echoed.

* * *

"Mellie, Angie, wake up. It's time to rise and shine, sweeties." Skye said in her most motherly voice tone.

"A few more minutes, pleasy." The girls pleaded.

"No, no. Wake up now." Ward said taking Mellie in his arms while Skye took Angie "Time to wake up."

"Let's get you two breakfast, and if you two behave, we may even go to the park today." Skye said to them.

"The park?" The girls face lift up. "We can go to the park?" Angie asked.

"If you wake up now, we can think about it. We'll ask Coulson and if he says so and you two behave. Yes." He heard the girls saying the would behave and wake up before heading with them to the kitchen.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Skye asked.

"Yep." Mellie said.

"Great. Sit here and I'll make some." She said while she and Ward put the kids in the chair by the table. "Grant, help me?"

"Sure. Someone needs to make sure you won't set the plane in fire."

"Set the plane on fire? Is Skye cooking again?" Coulson asked walking in to the room.

"Pancakes. By the way, AC. Ward and I want to ask you something." Skye said while making the pancakes.

"Speak up."

"Can we take the kids to the park before we go to the Hub or wherever we go next?" Skye said.

"Sure. Just be carefull. Like really carefull."

"We'll be. Thanks AC." Skye said as she put the pancakes in the table for Ward and the girls. "We can go after breakfast?"

"Sure. Let's finish this and dress them. And we can go." Ward said eating his breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappie! Someone from the marvel universe shows up in this one... Guess who? One of our favs badass ladies... You'll just have to read and find out who she is..

After breakfast, Skye dressed the girls for the day-out-in-the-park as she had called it. "Now, you are both ready." She says as she looks at them. "You both look adorable in those dresses, almost way to adorable to be real."

"Thank you." Mellie says.

"You're welcomed, both of you." She says as she combs the little girl hair in to pig tails. "Now, we have to go."

* * *

As they got to the park, Skye could swear she never saw two little kids that happy. Mellie and Angie were rushing over how fun will be to spend a whole day in the park.

"They really liked the idea, huh?" Skye says as she turns to Ward who's watching the girls play in the tree house from a bench.

"Yeah. It's good. For them and for us. I mean, they get the day out and i get to stay a bit with you without the whole team over." He says smiling at her.

"You're right. i just wish FitzSimmons would assume everything and AC and May too."

"AC and May? You think they are still a thing?"

"Oh, i know they are a thing."

"How do you-"

"Caught them kissing in Providence."

"Seriously? Fitz and Simmons, I get it. I knew it. Who didn't? But May and Coulson? I tought they were over."

"Well they're not. And what do you mean by 'still' and 'over'?"

"They were married."

"Really?" The hacker asked, not believing it. She knew Coulson was married before, and May was married too,  _but with each other?_

"Yeah. About twenty years ago."

"You could have told me that sooner."

"You're a hacker, I tought you had hacked the team's personal files since day one."

"I did. But apparently, marriage is not on their files." Skye said and Ward laughed a bit.

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to know."

"How did you knew that they were married?"

"Garrett told me when he was my S.O." He says, Skye can see that Garrett is still a harsh subject to him, so she tries to light him up.

"Hey, what about we play with the girls a bit?"

"You can go, I'll stay here and watch."

"Sure?" She says smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah. Go, have fun." He says as she walks to the girls.

"Hey there, how about we play in the swinger?" She asks the girls and Ward smiles. Skye's smile is probably the highlight of his day. He could do anything to get that smile from her all the day.

"What a beautiful family you have." A voice come from behind him. An old lady who sits in the bench next to him.

"Thanks." He says without even noticing.

"How old are your daughters?" she asks and he freezes. People really think he is the girls father. Well, at least for a bit he is now. He's going to take care of them for days, weeks, months. Truth to be told he doesn't care. Not anymore. At first when he heard people saying he was the girls father he tought it was bad, that he didn't deserved, now it almost sound as a compliment to him.

"Four." he answers. "They are four years old."

"Oh, they are adorable. I remember my own kids at that age. A boy and a girl. They were impossible. Today I only take care of my grandkids. But they are too old to come here." The lady says smiling to him. "Want a tip, boy? Enjoy them until you can."

"Thanks Mrs..."

"Carter. My name is Peggy Carter." The lady says walking away. And Ward is so surprised he didn't even sees Skye walking to him.

"Hey, babe, can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Who was the old lady?"

"Peggy Carter."

"As in THE PEGGY CARTER?" Skye asks "The Captain America Peggy Carter? The woman who created Shield?"

"I think that's her." He answers. "Now let's get some ice cream."

Skye picked up one of the girls while Ward held the other. "So, wich ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla for me, and the girls will have-"

"Chocolate!" The two little girls shouted.

"Chocolate it is." Ward said turning to the attendant. "I'll have two vanilla and two chocolate ice creams, please."

"There you go, sir. 10 dollars." The attendant said.

"Here." Ward said handing the attendant the cash. "Now, what do we do?"

"Now, what do you two want to do?" Skye asked the two little girls who were eating their ice creams. "We could go watch a movie and have lunch, and then we can go to the other park and play a bit more." She said to Ward.

"Yeah, it's fine for me." He said poking Angie in the ribs, "What about that, uh? Movie?"

"S-stop it." The girl said between laughs. "Mellie-e."

"Mellie can't save you." Skye said poking Mellie in the ribs too. She loved to hear the two little girls laugh. She could only imagine if the ever had laughs like that before.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." Ward said.

"We should watch Frozen." Skye said. "Maybe it's still airing."

"Skye, how could I know?" Ward asks.

"You are right. I should check before we get there." She said. "Here hold Mellie while I check on my phone."

"C'mere Mellie." He said holding the girl. "Did you two had fun so far?"

"Yep." Mellie said and the two little girls nodded. "It was fun."

"When are we going back to the orphanage?" Angie asked shyly.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" He said, still surprised by her question.

"No." She said. "I like you and Skye."

"We like you two as well, but it's complicated." He said holding the two closer. "Now, let's see if Skye found a nice movie for us to watch?"

Indeed she found, Frozen was still airing in a little movie theater, and the kids were more than happy to watch.

After they watched the movie, and Skye sang all the songs along with the girls, they walked back to the SUV, Ward two steps after with Skye.

"They asked me when they will get back to the orphanage." He said holding Skye's hand.

"What did you said?"

"That I didn't knew. And I asked if they wanted to get back." He said taking a deep breath. "They said no. They said they like you and me."

"Well, we like them too."

"Yeah, we do." He said opening the car door and putting the two little girls in their kid's chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you liked my little surprise? Mrs. Peggy Carter... I just loved adding her to the story...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all :) Hows your day? I'm very much fine, after a long and exausting music class. My music exam is on sunday, so my classes are being a bit harder this week, I swear, my teacher annoys me sometimes.

After lunch, in a small dinner, they decided to go to another park and play a little more with the kids. According to Skye, they should have a full kids day to remember. She even managed to make Ward play a bit more with the kids, wich lead to infinite giggles from both the girls as Ward tried to fit in the little wooden house in the middle of the park.

After a long - and fun - afternoon, they all headed back to the bus, it was almost supper time.

"Oh, you're back! I was starting to get worried! You didn't answered your phone!" Jemma asked in a worried voice.

"Uh, the battery run out." Skye answered. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Maybe." Coulson said. "We're needed in the Hub."

"The Hub, sir?" Ward asked.

"Yes." Their boss answered. "Victoria wants a debriefing about our latest mission."

"Agent Hand?" Skye answered. "And by latest mission, you mean the twins?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so." Coulson said looking to the two little girls in the cargo bay.

"Buckle up. Wheels up in five." May's voice echoed trought the room.

"Let's get you two settled up, 'kay?" Skye said to the kids next to her.

"Where we going?" Mellie asked.

"To a really cool place, we'll get there tomorrow." The hacker answered before picking one girl in her arms while Jemma held the other.

"Did you had fun today?" The biochem asked Angie, who was almost sleeping in her arms.

"Yep. We saw a movie and got ice cream." Said the sleepy child.

"We played in the park." Her sister continued, also sleepy.

"Good. I bet you two had a lot of fun." She said sitting with the kid in her arms while May flied the plane.

* * *

Later that night, after the two little girls were asleep, Coulson asked for a team debriefing.

"Victoria wants to know why the 0-8-4 was after the two of them." He spoke up.

"Do you think they'll do more test on them?" The biochem asked shyly.

"They can't." Skye said. "They already did all the test here." She said feeling a bit protective over the kids.

"I know, that's what I told her. She said tests won't be too necessary so far."

"If she doesn't want to do test on them, sir. What does she wants?" Fitz spoke, a bit worried, even if he didn't admited it, for the girls.

"We'll have to wait to see." The team leader spoke. "Ward and Skye, I don't want you two leaving the girls alone not eve for a second."

"We wouldn't, sir." Ward said. "They will be with us every second."

"I don't expect less." May said. "I like Victoria, but I don't trust her enough with two little kids."

* * *

In the next morning, Skye got the kids ready to go to the Hub. She was still worried about what Hand would do.  _What if she took the girls? What if she made the girls, just like her? Moving in and out foster homes, or worse, being locked down in some shield place with no one that cares about them?_

"It'll be fine, Skye. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." She heard her boyfriend from the door.

"I know, it's just..."

"You're worried?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. But it will be fine." He said turning to the girls, "Now, you two, when we get there, you'll have to stay with us. All the time. Got it?"

The girls nodded their heads and they went to the debriefing room to see Coulson.

"Okay, team. I'll go see whatever Victoria wants." He said. "Now, the two of you," he said gesturing to the kids. "Will stay with Ward and Skye."

"All the time." Mellie answered.

"All the time, Mellie, all the time." Coulson replied. "Now, let's go."

* * *

They all walked in the Hub to find Agent Hand waiting for them.

"Agent Coulson." She said.

"Good to see you alive, Victoria." The team leader answered.

"Can't kill me that easily. Now, for a matter of fact. These are the children?" She said looking at the two kids in Ward's arms.

"Yes. Angeline and Amelie. Twins. Four years old." Coulson replied to the level eight agent.

"Any idea of why the 0-8-4 energy was after them?"

"No."

"Are they human."

"Of course they're human!" Coulson raised his voice.

"They are staying with your team, by what I've heard."

"Yes, and I'd like to keep that way for now." He said. "They're adjusting pretty well so far. And until we know for sure what was after them. That's where they'll be staying."

"As long as they don't stay with me. I'm fine with it."

"Why is your hair red in a part and dark in the other?" Angie asked shyly.

"Excuse me?" Hand said "I didn't heard what you said?" she asked the small kid.

"She asked why your hair is red here," Mellie said pointing to the red strands of hair "And black here."

"It's because I like it this way." The older agent said looking to the two girls.

"It's a bit weird, but cool." Mellie started.

"And I like it!" Angie finished.

"Well, uh, thanks." She said wondering herself why the kids were so nice to her, kids usually hate her, and the feeling is mutual most of the times. "Now back to work. I belive, Coulson, you have some paperwork to sign."

"Well, I do." He said looking at the team. "You can do what you want while here. It won't take long, two hours at most." he said turning to Skye, Ward and the kids "Why don't you do a tour with them, Agent Ward?"

"Yes, sir." he said to his boss before turning to the kids. "What about we go see some cool stuff, uh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let Victoria Hand die, could I? hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Their walk in the Hub was more fun than both Skye and Ward tought it would be. The girls stopped every minute to ask what was everyone doing, or why everyone was dressed the same.

"Okay, are you two hungry? 'Cause i'm starving!" Skye exclaimed. "Seriously, this place is huge."

"Skye is a Shield base, of course is big." Ward said. "But I'm sure we can stop to eat something."

"Let's go eat!" Skye said making the two little girls giggle. "Seriously I'm getting really hungry!"

"Can we go back to the BUS?" Angie asked Ward.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Ward answered. "Why? Are you already sleepy?"

"Mhmm mhmm." The four years old answered.

"Well, we'll just eat something and see if we can go back earlier, okay baby girl?" Ward said.

"'Kay." The sleepy girl answered.

"What are we goin to eat?" Mellie asked shyly. Skye and Ward could both see that she was the shyest of the two.

"Uh, maybe there are sandwiches here." Skye said. "Are you sleepy too?"

"Uhumm." The girl said cuddling closer to Skye.

"We'll eat something quickly and go back." Ward said.

* * *

After the lunch in the Hub cafeteria, the two agents and the little girls got back to the bus, as the two were already sleeping, Ward and Skye put them on their beds and went to their bunks.

"How long do you think they'll stay?" Skye asked. She couldn't lie. She was attached to the girls. She wouldn't be the same after them. She had taken care of kids before in the orphanage, but nothing like this. The girls, they are part of her world now. She couldn't simply let it go.

"I don't know, Skye. honestly, I hope they stay for a bit longer." Ward answered her, he really did hoped they stay for more weeks. He could see how Skye was attached to them, how he was. He was teached that emotions, feelings, are weakness. But with Skye, the team, and now with the girls, he just simply couldn't back away now. He felt like protecting them. He wanted to make them feel safe.

"I hope that too." Skye said, suddenly realising that they may not stay with them forever. "Do you think Shield will find them a nice family?"

"I dunno." He said. "But we can always check on them. Make sure they are fine, no matter where they will go after we solve everything."

"Yeah, I can always check for them online. But I seriously hope they stay for longer."

"Me too, Skye, me too." He said before the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Ward woke up with a blastering sound. It looked like someone was trying to break a door. A bunk door, by what he and Skye could see. The girls bunk door. Someone was trying to get them out of the bus.

"Skye, stay behind me." He warned his girlfriend.

"T-they are after the girls?" She asked worried.

"I don't know. I'll go and check. You stay behind me. And call for backup." He said in a rushed tone. Skye left the bus and rushed inside the Hub. She could only hope everything would be fine.

As he reached the girls bunk the person who was after them revealed itself. A man with a black coat. A shield black coat.

"Who are you?" Ward asked.

"Oh, don't mind me Agent Ward. I'm only here to take my mission." The man said. he was holding Angie, who was crying.

"Put her on the floor." Ward told the man.

"And end the fun?" He said pulling his gun.

"What do you want?" Ward asked. Maybe he could make some time until the other arrived.  _By the time, they could get in the bus anytime now._

"These two, they are different. The are capable of tracking inhuman. They can find them if they want to."

"They are four years old." He said with his gun pointed at the man. He knew he couldn't shoot. Not when he was holding Angie and pointing his gun at Mellie. "They are kids."

"I don't care. Who hired me didn't. Why should I?" he said aiming his gun at Ward. And pulling the trigger.

The last thing Ward sees is the man taking his girls,  _his_  girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger... I hate doing this, but it's for good, or not... We'll see... Hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all. How's your day? new chappie for you!

As Ward woke up in the medical pod, his first tought were the girls.  _Where they were? Were they fine? Who got them?_

"Grant, babe?" he hear a voice calling for him. A voice he knew very well.

"Skye? What happened? Where are the girls?" He asked his girlfriend.

"We don't know. We're still trying to find out who took them."

"He was wearing a Shield coat. Skye, the man who took them was wearing a shield coat!" He said, almost yelling.

"A shield coat?" Coulson said. "Are you saying it could be shield?"

"I don't know. All he said was that they could track in humans." He said looking at his boss. "And that who hired him didn't cared for the fact that they were kids."

"I'll run the security videos." Skye said.

"Oh, thank God you woke up!" Simmons said. "The shot missed your heart for very little. One centimeter down, and I'm not sure if you would have made it."

"Yeah, but now he's fine." Fitz said. "Isn't he?"

The biochem nodded at her other half and said "Now, we need to find the girls."

"I'm working on it. Maybe I can get the video to work." The hacker said to her best friend.

"How long I was out?" Ward asked.

"A day." May said.

"A whole day?" he exclaimed. "And there's no sign of them yet?"

"No." Coulson said.

"But we need to find them!" He said.

"I know. And we will find our girls." Skye said soothing his hand. "We will."

* * *

After a couple more of hours, Phil Coulson and his team were already in the track of the girls.

"Guys, I think I may have found something." The hacker said after recovering the security videos. "This man. Was it him, Grant?"

"Yes." He said looking at the laptop in Skye's hands. "It was him. I just don't know who he is."

"I know." Coulson said. "He is a level 5 agent. His name is Peter Jonesson. I just don't know what he may want with them."

"He said somebody hired him, sir." Ward said. "He said that who hired him didn't cared that they were kids."

"Interesting." May said. "We saw him rushing on the phone when we were at the Hub."

"Maybe it was the person who hired him." Skye said. "I'll do a check on his phone."

"I'll get his file." Coulson said. "Victoria wasn't happy to hear that they were kidnapped in the bus. I can only imagine what she'll do when she hear it may have been Shield."

* * *

exactly ten minutes after she first tried to get a satellite connection with Jonesson's cellphone she got a connection. The man was in London, Uk. needless to say that the team flied there in record time.

"Skye, help me get up." Ward said.

"Excuse me?!" Simmons said. "You got shot less than 48 hours ago. You're in bed rest."

"I'll be on bed rest when I find them, okay?" The specialist answered.

"Jemma is right. You need to rest." Skye said. "I know you are worried, we all are, but you need to-"

"It was my fault. If I had taken him down first he wouldn't have them away."

"He was holding one of them. You couldn't shoot." Skye said.

"Ward, if you had shot him, it might have hurt the twins. it wasn't your fault." Coulson said.

"Just let me go and help, I can't stay here and wait. I can't. Not while they're with him. God knows what he's doing with them." He said. Everyone could see he wasn't going to stop until he found them.

"Okay, you can go when we get there, but you can't hurt yourself more." Jemma said, she knew he would do anything to save the girls.

"For me it's fine too." Coulson said. "But no fighting unless necessary. To get them out is our main priority."

"Okay, we have ICERs and normal guns. I suggest the ICERs since we don't wat to hurt the girls." Fitz said, even if he didn't admitted, the girls were a big part of him now. The bus was a lot more quieter without the twins playing around.

"Of course we will use the ICERs, Fitz." Jemma said. "We can't let anything bad happen to them."

"We won't." Coulson said to his team. "We will get them back."

* * *

The rogue Agent, well, he wasn't even considered as an Agent of Shield anymore. Unless he could come up with a really good story about why did he kidnap two four years old children, not just for Coulson, Ward or May,  _who was planning on beating him until he couldn't breath._  But to Fury and Hill, who were calling constantly to get updates.

"So, Jonesson is in London?" Fury asked the team leader.

"Apparently, yes." Coulson answered his boss. "Looks like he is in a safe house of something. Ward told us the man said he was working for someone."

"We're checking that." Hill said "Is Agent Ward recovered?"

"He is fine. But I'm afraid he will only rest when we get the girls." Coulson said. He knew Ward was attached to the girls. Everyone on the team was. But Ward and Skye? They were completely lost without those girls. Skye refused to eat until they got a clue of where the girls were. Not even Melinda had made her eat something.

"Well, your team is definitely close to the girls." Fury said.

"They are very good girls." Coulson answered.

"I heard they met Victoria." Fury said. "She called me not an hour ago saying that I better find these two, and that she wants to deal with Jonesson."

"If my team leave him breathing, I'll let her know." Coulson said.

"Well, I am sure your team must have some plot for him."

"Well, he will be held in to custody, but I can't make sure Melinda and Ward won't get to him all the time. If they hurt him, I won't mind, actually." Coulson said.

"Well, I wouldn't either." Hill spoke. "But we need him alive. To know exactly who is he working with."

"I'll try my best." Coulson said before hanging up. he had to find the girls, make sure they were fine. He felt like they were his granddaughters. The team always had that family sort of thing. Melinda and him were mom and dad, Jemma and Skye his daughters. Leo and Ward, some sort of son. They were dating his little girls. And now the two little ones. Ward was like the dad, and Skye, the mom. They we family.

He just needed to get his family back,  _no matter what._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter before the epilogue. Hope you all like it :)

The man managed to hide himself pretty well, his safe house was in the middle of nowhere. But all the team could think of, was how would they take the kids out, safe.

"It wasn't your fault." Skye said to her boyfriend who was now in the cargo bay looking at nowhere. "You know that if you had shot, he would hurt them."

"It's still my fault." He said finally looking at her. "If I had made sure the bus was all locked he wouldn't have got inside."

"Grant. The bus was locked. Okay? He got inside, God know how. It wasn't your fault." She said holding his hands on hers.

"Maybe if had-"

"Stop, okay? We will find them, and by tomorrow morning they'll be running around the bus playing with us." She said with hope. She could only hope they would find them. She didn't knew how she would cope if they were hurt. Just tothink about it made her feel sick.

"Yeah. But what about after?" He asked. The mere tought of them going somewhere just made his heart skip a beat.

"I don't know." She said. "But do you want to know something?" He nodded. "I wish we could keep them. Take care of them, always."

"I wish that too." He said smiling at her. "I wish we could do that too. But we live here." He said gesturing to the bus. "We go on hard missions on daily beses. Is this what a kid needs? No. But I can't say I don't wish they could stay."

* * *

"What would you do?" May asked Coulson, they both had watched Skye and Ward talking about the girls.

"About the girls staying?" He said. "They are a big part of the team. Our family. They've been here for what, a week, and they managed to lighten up the mood. Everyone's mood. Yours include."

"I know." She said. "But it's dangerous. You know that."

"We could make it work." He said looking at her. "We could always make it work." Melinda didn't knew if he was talking about the children, or about themselves.

"We could. This bus is too quiet without them." She said after a long breath.

"It is." Coulson smiled. "But we will get them back. We will."

* * *

The team got to the safe house a few hours after they got the certain place. Ward insisted he would go in first.

"We don't know how many people are there, Agent Ward. It could be dangerous." Coulson said.

"Dangerous is letting them there." He said back.

"I'll go with him." Skye said.

"No. You stay here." Ward said turning to his girlfriend.

"They're my little ones too. I'll go and there is nothing you can do about that." She said.

"Okay. But stay behind me." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, team. Let's get this done. Skye and Ward go in first. They'll check the area. Next it'll be Fitzsimmons who will try to find them. And then, myself and Agent May. Clear?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Good, let's get our little girls back." The team leader said before Skye and Ward walked carefully inside the house.

"Looks clear so far, sir." Ward said thought his com.

"Where are they?" Skye asked.

"I don't know." Ward said. "Fitzsimmons?"

"The magic window says there's someone in the basement." Fitz answered.

"We'll check." Skye said.

"Wait for me." May said as she got next to them.

"Let's get inside." Coulson said. "Careful. We don't know what may be in there."

"My kids." Ward said, not even realising he refered to the twins as his own kids, wich in fact for him now they were for him. "We just need to get them. Get Jonesson and leave."

They reached the door to the basement and walked carefully. Ward went first, holding his gun up. Skye went after him, with May and Coulson behind them.

"Look, Ward." Skye said in a whisper pointing to a corner in the room where they saw two chairs. one with Mellie, the other with Angie. They were strapped in to the chairs, both looking tired.

"Ward, get them. But we need to find Jonesson." Coulson said.

"That won't be necessary, Agent Coulson." A man said walking from a corner. "I'm here."

"Jonesson." Coulson said in a breath.

"Agent Coulson. You found me sooner than I tought you would." The man said smiling sarcasdically.

"Well, if you didn't wanted to be found, you shouldn't have kidnapped them." Coulson answered.

"Let them out of this." May said. "They are just children."

"Oh, no. Agent May, they are not just children. By boss will pay me very well for these two." The man said walking closer to the kids.

"Really? Money? You kidnapped children for money? Who is your boss?" Coulson said. "Let them go, and we won't hurt you."

"First of all. It pays better than shield. Second of all, if I let them go, there won't be fun. And do you think I'm idiot to tell you my boss name?" he said pressing a button on the wall that gave the two little girls a shock.

"Let. Them. Go." Ward hissed to the man. While Skye stayed behind him.

"Jonesson. I suggest you let the two go." Coulson said while May walked to the man who was distracted by Coulson. While May stayed closer to the man, Fitz gave Ward an ICER so he could shoot. He gave Coulson and may a look and when both the agents Nod their heads slighty, he shot.

The man fall behind and May finished blacking him out. Skye and Ward rushed to the little girls, who were now crying.

"Sush, sush. it's okay, I'm here now, babe, I'm here." Skye said holding both children in a hug.

"The bad man, h-he-" Mellie tried to say between sobs.

"It's okay, baby girl, I'm here now." Ward said hugging them with Skye. "Let's get back home, okay?"

"Are they fine?" Fitz asked.

"I'll need to check them to see if they are okay." Simmons said.

"Let's get to the bus and we can decide what to do next there." Coulson said getting closer to them. "Are they fine?"

"They are a little scared, but they'll be fine." Ward said.

* * *

In the ride back to the bus the girls stayed in Skye and Ward's arms. They refused to leave even after getting o the bus.

"I can check them while you guys hold them. It's no problem for me." Jemma said. "Now, I need you to be a big girls for me, Mellie. Can you do that?"

The little girl nodded while the biochem took a blood sample and checked her for injuries. And moved to check her sister in Ward's arms. After they were both checked and Jemma said they were fine, just some smaller injuries that could be treated in the bus and that the shock wasn't very serious, they all headed back to their bunks to get some rest.

"Skye." Ward said after they put the two children to sleep, being a little difficult due to the fact that they were scared that anything might happen again. "I wish we could let them stay here."

"Me too."

"I don't want to rush things, 'cause it's a big step, but we could ask Coulson. At least for a while."

"Yes." The older man said from the girls' bunk door. "If you two want to have them here, I could ask Fury and Hill. I'm sure they would agree with me."

"Are you serous AC?" Skye asked smiling.

"Are you two?" The older man asked while the couple looked at the little girls.

"Yes." Ward said. "We are."


	10. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue... Hope you like it.

_Two years later..._

"Amellie Ward! Angeline Ward!" Ward yelled from the cargo bay "How many times do I have to tell you two that you can't leave your dolls here?"

The six years old girls rushed down the stairs to get their toys. "Sorry, daddy." The both said at the same time. When they first heard that Skye and Ward would adopt them, that was Angie's first question  _'You are mommy and he is daddy now?'_ Ward was so confused he didn't even answered, it was Skye who said _'Of course we are! And you are our baby girls!'_

Since that day the girls started referring to Skye and Ward as mommy and daddy, FitzSimmons were now Aunty Jemma and Uncle Leo, May was grandma and Coulson grandpa. They all had to admit, they didn't cared a bit for the new names.

May was surprisingly the one that loved the new name the most. When they first called her that in a rainy day, in a movie night, it was simple  _'Grandma is not sitting to watch the movie?'_ Mellie had said, Skye never tought the simple use of the word 'grandma' could make the cavalary speechless.

Calling Coulson grandpa was an easy thing for them. In fact he started calling himself that. One day he just said  _'I'm their grandpa, Ward, and I say they can eat lollipops.'._ Since that day, he was grandpa.

Fitzsimmons was finally together, with a bit of the girls help, as Skye likes to tell. One day the girls just asked why everyone called them as one, and since Fitz answered, 'because we are', they couldn't hide the fact they seemed meant to be (and they were) anymore.

Skye and Ward got married a few months before. It was a simple wedding in New York. Ward had proposed in Paris. He had the intention to propose in the Eiffel tower, but it ended up the proposal was in the middle of the street while they ran away back to the bus.

Skye liked to say she got her fairytale wedding. Coulson acted like her father, even threatened Ward, saying that if he even hurt Skye or the girls, he'd be in somewhere worst than The Fridge before he could say anything else.

* * *

Since Skye and Ward had officially adopted the girls, people in shield started calling them 'The Ward Twins'. Every now and then while they were on missions, they'd stay on the Hub, wich surprisingly was by Agent Hand's choice. According to her  _'Kids weren't supposed to go on missions'_ , the team was more than happy to let the girls in the bus while on hard missions.

But if it was an easy mission, like the one they had that day, they'd stay in the bus. The team had a lot more of movie nights, and if they complained about the movie choice, wich was always disney, now they didn't had where to go. It was always some sort of kids movie. Their favorites were 'The little mermaid' and 'Frozen'.

That night would be a movie night too. The second that week. They were flying back to the Hub after a mission, everyone was tired, but no one could say 'no' when the girls made puppy eyes.

After they had collected their toys from the cargo bay (the place they liked to play in the most) they rushed upstairs to watch a movie with their family. They sat on the floor in the middle of their stuffed toys (they always got stuffed toys for their birthdays) and waited for the movie to begun.

"So, what are we watching today?" Skye asked her daughters, daughters, it felt different to be a mother. She wasn't their birth mother, but she was their mother. There were days when she had a nightmare about the girls being taken away from her, were she felt terrified that it could actually happen. She only stopped crying until Ward assured her that they wouldn't go anywhere. That she was their mom, no matter what.

"We could watch 'the little mermaid'?" Angie said.

"No, let's watch 'Frozen'!" Mellie replied.

"We watched those last time, girls." Fitz said. "What about 'Aladdin'?"

"Again?" Ward shoke his head. "We watched that last month."

"But they love it." The engineering said "Don't you?"

"Yep." The girls said at the same time.

"Okay, then, 'Aladdin' it is." Ward said before putting the movie and picking both the girls in his lap. Half way thought the movie they were both asleep in their father's arms. "Skye," he said in a whisper not to wake the girls, "Can you check if they are both asleep?"

"They are." She said after looking at them. "Lemme help you." She said getting up and holding Mellie. "Let's get them to the bed."

They walked to the girls bunk, that was all pink (their choice) and placed the two sleeping kids on their beds. After putting their teddy bears with them, they both stopped to look at them.

"I can't belive that they are really ours." Skye said. "Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday that we saved them from that orphanage."

"For me too." Her husband said. "But I'm glad that they are ours. And that's never changing. No matter whatever we had to go trought. I'm never letting any of you go." he said and it was true. He would never leave his family. He would never let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not do a sequel for this... But anyways, I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
